If They Really Knew
by narook
Summary: oneshot ; You'll never forget the color of your father's blood staining the snow that night in Republic City. You'll never forget the promise you made to him to take care of Bolin. It's been 10 years since that day, but you still know: Dad is still watching over you.


**A/N**: This is kind of cheesy, sorry! I'm really out of practice with writing (not like I was ever_ in_ practice in the first place...) Also one of the first times I've tried writing in second person, so sorry about any errors you might see!

* * *

_"If they, if they really knew, all of those things that you do in you room to hide the pain, I bet their minds would change."_ - If You Knew, Joel Faviere.

* * *

It's a merciless winter this year. You sit up, pulling the threadbare blanket around your body, shivering a bit in winter's grip. The rooms on air temple island were rather drafty, but that would be expected of a family of airbenders anyway. Exhaling, embers travel on your breath and quickly dissipate into the frigid air.

You pull your scarf over your nose, you inhale deeply, eyes wetting a little. Sometimes, you swear you can still smell your dad's cinnamon spice cologne, mixed with sweat and the smell of ash from a hard day's work. You hear his hearty laugh and his bright gold eyes looking at you. You can hear your mom's lighthearted chuckles and curly black hair, her green eyes warming your heart. A sudden burst of chill from the window snaps you back to reality.

Shaking a bit, a tear slides down your cheek against your will as you glance out the frosted window at the city across the bay. Snow is falling lightly, blurring the glow of the buildings and bustling satomobiles. Sometimes, you swear it's just like your Mom and Dad are here right now, watching over you.

* * *

"Come on boys, we're going to be late to dinner!"

You spare a glance up at your dad through your laughs, your younger brother squawking as you push him into the icy pile of snow that accumulated on the side of the old building you're walking by. It's winter in the Republic City, the frosty flakes filling the streets as well as the city's lively citizens, their faces flushed red from the biting chill of the wind as they struggle to cross the street against the strong wind.

"Honey, are you sure it's safe?" "Relax. It's a shortcut, we don't have to worry about missing our reservation at dinner for our special little birthday boy due to the traffic!" He says, as he ruffles your hair, as you giggle and thrash about in his strong grasp.

Your mom sighs, a puffy cloud of steam curling out of her mouth from the frigid air. "Let's just hurry and get it over with," she exhales, eying the shadowed cobblestone road dubiously. "Alright!" Your dad whoops, and picks up your brother and holds him high in the air, Bolin squeaking in joy.

You and your mom lock eyes, jade green into gold and share a nervous smile. Dad grabs Bolin and sets him down on his shoulders, and you follow them down the path as your dad charges ahead. Mom hesitates for a bit, then jogs at a brisk pace down the road, her hands tucked into her black coat pockets, her breath fogging the grey sky.

Your dad and brother are far ahead, you can hear Bolin's giggles and your dad's failed satomobile noises as they seem to bounce of the buildings into your pink ears. "Sometimes, Mako, I don't know about your dad," your mom sighs, green eyes intent on the road ahead. "Sure, you got his dapper looks but I'm glad that you didn't inherit his recklessness. At least we know one of our kids actually has common sense."

The heat of her warm smile washes over you, and you chuckle, adjusting the hat on your head. "Maybe Bolin will take after dad. We don't need two uptight kids in this family," you grin, as your mom punches you lightly in the arm.

The sun is setting, the warm glow barely visible through the clouds. You notice the shadows casting off the trash bins in the alley are getting longer, and it's makes you uneasy. Your mom appears to feel the same way, biting her bottom lip and walking faster.

"Mako, do you hear that?" Mom whispers sharply, not breaking her stride. "Uh.. no..?" Something is wrong. Your heart rate is rising, fear beginning to prickle at your neck. "Exactly.."

It is then you realize it. Bolin has stopped giggling, and Dad's musings have stopped. Mom holds your gaze for a second, and breaks into a run. You run too, blood roaring in your ears and adrenaline pumping through your body.

You fall behind mom, for she is much faster than you. You don't need to hear the shriek to know something bad has happened. Running with all the speed you possess in your small body, your legs tearing forward, you see what Mom saw.

Dad is lying on the ground, head cocked awkwardly to the side, spatters of red drenching the ground and the snow. A shadowy figure sprints forward, disappearing into the night before you can see the identity. "Dad!" You scream, you race over and kneel down on the ground, frantically flipping him over and searching for signs of life.

He coughs, blood seeping from his mouth and spraying the air. "Dad, are you still there? Dad?" You whimper, shaking him. He grins at you through half lidded eyes, the molten gold irises seeming to slice through the night. "Firebender," he grunts, trying to lift his head. "Trapped me with fire and near succeeded in breaking my neck."

You choke on your words as you look at him, blinking back tears as best as you can. "Dad, what about you? You can't leave us! It's my birthd-"

"You're safe now. That's all that matters," he interrupts, his voice hoarse. Tears begin to fall from your eyes, dripping on his shirt and mixing with the blood.

"Find Bolin. Keep him safe," he manages to breathe out, in an audible whisper. "I trust you to do so Mako." You wish you could say more, but words don't seem to be working and your mind is in a muddle. Gnawing at your lip, eyes blurring, he glances up at your face and you lock eyes, gold into gold. "Take my scarf," he murmurs. "It'll remind you that you're never alone."

"I love you, my little birthday boy," he smiles weakly. It seems so like your dad to crack a grin even when he's seconds away from death's door.

He never finished the breath he struggled to take in.

The snow continues to float down, it's beauty out of place. Blood stains the snow and seeps from your dad's mouth, his eyes closed. You gently remove his scarf, and place it around your own neck, bursting into tears when his familiar scent and warmth enters your nose when you inhale.

You find the same fate has come by your mom. After a considerable amount of tears and mourning, you gently drape her body over your shoulder and lay her next to dad. Who knows, maybe they'll go to the spirit world together? They would be happy.

You hear a sniffle from a cardboard box, and upon lifting it up you find Bolin is trembling under the cover of the material. "D-daddy told me to stay here until he said it was okay." Sadly, he doesn't know that Dad will never tell him it's okay again. You hug him tightly, tears warming your cheeks in the bitter, frosty air.

"Why are you wearing his scarf? Where is daddy? Where's mommy?" He murmurs, sleep and exhaustion catching up to him. You lay him on your back as you pick him up and start down the path.

"Daddy and Mommy are gone, Bo." He looks at you confusedly, his eyelids drooping over his jade eyes. You look away from him, because all you see in those jade eyes are your Mom. You hold your palm against your chest and ignite a small flame. You never had the chance to tell Dad you were a firebender, like him. "I'll protect him Dad. I won't let anything bad happen to him, ever."

Somewhere deep inside, you know Daddy would be proud.


End file.
